


A Place of Worship

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I swore I would never do this, I'm so sorry for the numerous tags, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, and it happened, but I am a multishipper and so are my followers, five sentence ficlets, so not actually sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Five sentence ficlets prompted to me on tumblr





	1. Tyrion x Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by @helgeke on tumblr, asking for Sansa and Tyrion. The action is "laugh"
> 
> I will be adding a new one every day. You can follow me on tumblr @the-eagle-girl if you want to see them all.

The laugh is completely unexpected. Tyrion is used to people laughing  _at_ him, yes, or smiling at his clever jibes, but it’s been a long while since he got a laugh. Sansa’s eyes are crinkled at the corners, her smile wide, and though he cannot even remember what little comment of his she’s found so entertaining, he believes the sound is true. When she finally quiets, the smile remains, her face open and softer than he’s ever seen directed at him.

To his surprise, Tyrion finds he is smiling back.


	2. Robb/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was from anonymous. "Jon/Robb Jon leaving for the wall"

Robb wants to tell Jon not to go, not to leave them when they’re broken in this way. Bran is lying abed, Father is leaving with the girls, and Robb is not quite sure that he can do this alone. Jon has been his shadow since they could first walk, and though he hasn’t left yet Robb can already feel the ache of his brother’s absence weighing on him.

But he can’t tell Jon to stay. It’s not that he thinks Jon won’t hear him out…but Robb knows he’ll go nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! You can follow me @the-eagle-girl on tumblr.


	3. Theon x Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @theonbaejoys on tumblr: "Theonsa and Theon as a Sexy Pirate"

“I’ve taken your ship,” the man had said, his grin wild and his hair windswept, pistol at his hip. He wasn’t ugly, like the pirates Sansa had come to expect from Old Nan’s story, nor missing an eye or a tooth, though his smile was rather crooked. 

“Thank the Lord,” Sansa says, lifting herself daintily off the chair she’d been perched on for the last two  _hours_  while the battle raged above. “You can take me from this place,” she told him, walking straight to him and tucking her hand into his elbow, though he hadn’t offered to escort her like a true gentleman would.

The man–Theon, a sweet sight after all these years apart–stopped her from moving forward with a hand on her waist and the words she didn’t know she needed to hear: “First, my lady, I think a kiss for your rescuer is in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos make me very happy, just sayin'


	4. Theon Greyjoy x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @mynameisnoneya1991 on tumblr: "I'm loving your pairings! I have one should you feel compelled to scribble something to work me up! Theon X Sansa - He's in a rock band, she's his lead singer's baby sister"

“You were great out there, Theon,” Sansa says, almost as an afterthought, twisting back to gift him with a smile before she steps out. Robb’s got his arm around his sister’s shoulders, and Theon has to stop himself from stepping forward involuntarily.

“Thanks,” he says, hefting his guitar case up, “Will you be coming with us to celebrate?”

Sansa’s eyes travel up and down Theon’s torso in a way that has his cheeks burning–her brother’s right  _there_ –and she says, “Oh, you’d better believe it.”

Theon has to take a cold shower before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Comments are fun too. 
> 
> You know what to do.


	5. Elia Martell x Lyanna Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on tumblr by @the-sober-folly: "Elia/Lyanna, scandalizing the court"

It’s Lord Tarly, of all people, who broaches the topic with Lyanna, his voice cold and disapproving when he tells her, “It’s not proper, egging the court on with these rumors–you really must distance yourself from the queen. You’re ruining her reputation.”

The thought makes Lyanna laugh… _her_ , ruining Elia’s reputation, as though it were not Lyanna that were ruined by Elia’s sweet lips and hands and words.

Elia laughs so loudly when Lyanna shares Lord Tarly’s warning in a dry voice that Aegon and Jon look up from their play. Lyanna ducks her head, cheeks burning when Elia puts her lips to her ear and whispers, “Lord Tarly is just jealous, my love…let them have their talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great. So great. Please leave yours below.


	6. Cersei Lannister x Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @branstvrks on tumblr: "CERSEI X NED + HOME. YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THE FIRST SHIP AND I CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!!!!"

Even now,  _love_  is not the word she’d choose. Cersei isn’t quite sure she can love anyone but Jaime, anyone but that other half of hers that she misses more than air. But when her Lord Husband smiles that sweet, hesitant smile of his and presents her with the string of pearls on her nameday…she can’t muster up the indignant anger she’s held against him for this past year, can’t keep the frown on her face.

She shows her thanks with a kiss, and Ned Stark, the cold lord of the North, the fierce warrior who slew the Sword of the Morning…Ned Stark blushes so fiercely his lords have to fight to keep their laughter from their faces.

It’s not love, but maybe…maybe it could be home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and review below!


	7. Daenerys Targaryen x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @the-sober-folly on tumblr: "Daensa, angry (and fully consensual) kiss"

“You will  _not_  take the North from me,” are the last words Sansa remembers spitting out before this clash of teeth and tongues and hands started. She is a queen in her own right, and she will not bend to this strange woman who thinks the North is hers. But politics is the furthest from Sansa’s mind when Daenerys shoves her shoulders back into the chair she’d been sitting in, when Daenerys tugs her hair back in a way that’s almost painful, but so  _good_.

Sansa does not bend, but that may not be true here, when at last she relaxes into the kiss, and the anger she’d been feeling melts into urgency as she fights to help Daenerys unlace her corset. Sansa will  _not_  bend, but that does not seem to matter to Daenerys–when she breaks away with a sly smile and slides to her knees before the Queen in the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are AWESOME and completely welcome, as long as they're nice :)


	8. Theon x Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @branstvrks on tumblr, "THEON X SANSA (SEXY TIMES???)"

When Sansa came home from prep school he was just  _there,_ and though Theon’s been a fixture in their home since the war ended three years ago this is the first time she  _sees_  it, the thing that makes Jeyne giggle when he passes in the hall. Suddenly, her cheeks are heating when he looks at her, a blush she’s sure he can see. Why else would they be here today in the boat house with her skirt rucked up ‘round her hips and her lacy underwear on the floor and his  _fingers_ …

“Lord,” he swears in her ear, a breath of hot air that sends a tingle down Sansa’s spine, “Sansa, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

She’s never heard a boy sound so sweet in such vulgar words, and after she comes apart, she vows to make him say such lovely things again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)


	9. Jon Snow x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr: "Jonsa, soft kiss"

At first it’s just a press of lips on lips, and barely that. Jon can feel her breath when she exhales, and their faces are so close that, while he can’t see her lashes, the blue of her gaze ensnares him.

He won’t move first–this has to be  _her_  choice–and waits, barely breathing. His patience is paid off, though, when she leans forward–just a bit, there isn’t much space between them–and tilts her head back.

The kiss is soft, and sweeter than it has a right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do :)


	10. Gendry Waters x Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @gendryxaryatrash on tumblr: "Gendry and Arya in the rain, bonus if they're kissing"

“Don’t go,” Arya blurts out, pushing the wet hair from her eyes, “just…please don’t go.”

Gendry is looking at her like he can’t believe what he’s seeing–she’d nearly barreled into him in her haste to catch him before he got a taxi, and she forgot her umbrella in the foyer, so she’s almost soaked to the bone.

“Arya,” he starts, but she can’t let him finish, she can’t let him go, not again. So she marches up to him, grabs his shirt and pulls him–the  _giant_ –down to her for a kiss.

It feels like it lasts forever, or only an instant, but when it’s done Gendry’s resting his forehead against hers and breathing hard and whispering into her wet skin, “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments.


	11. Cersei Lannister x Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @the-sober-folly on tumblr: "CATELYN/CERSEI, HOW DID THEY END UP HATING EACH OTHER ON DIFFERENT SIDES OF THE WAR?"

“I can’t,” Catelyn says, disentangling herself from Cersei, though she misses her warmth immediately.

“What do you mean?” Cersei says, and though she masks it well, Catelyn can just hear the hurt coloring her voice. Cersei’s hair is gleaming in the firelight, her chest rising and falling, trying to regain the breath Catelyn had stolen away with her kiss and Cat–Cat will always want to remember her this way, this beautiful way.

“I’m to marry Brandon Stark,” Catelyn says, as though that will answer Cersei’s question, “This cannot continue.”

She hadn’t dared hope they’d remain friends, but perhaps there would be peace between them once this  _indiscretion_  was done with…she hadn’t known then the pride of a lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides you a twenty* can I get some of those comments?


	12. Robb Stark x Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @asexualandor on tumblr: "Robb x Life please :)"

It hurts, but Robb pulls in breath after breath after breath, lungs burning with the effort. He’s never ridden his horse so hard, but his efforts are rewarded when he turns back to see his army sprawled below, the campfires and tents and soldiers, a true sight to see. His men, all of them, the men who would call him king–though they can never see their king like this, hair wild and the expression to match–are ready to march into battle again tomorrow. Robb needs a moment to take the sight in, to  _breathe_  this air…it’s been too long since he felt unconstrained by his crown, the crown that weighs him down so even when he isn’t wearing it.

Tonight, he’s not a king, he’s not even Robb Stark…tonight, he’s simply happy to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a comment. That fickle thing. Impossible to catch.


	13. Mya Stone x Allyria Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @the-sober-folly on tumblr: "MYA STONE/ALLYRIA DAYNE-- STORMS POUND THROUGH HER BLOOD AND HER LOVE, BUT SHE COULD NEVER HURT THE STAR OF HOUSE DAYNE"

Mya Stone is full of rage, they all say, full of salt and wind and the storms that had carried her father to greatness. She’s got no mercy, it’s whispered, that strange woman who would call herself the Storm and carries the warhammer that was once a king’s weapon. 

Mya knows what they say, and it does not deter her, for she knows their words are wind, and wind cannot hurt the girl who spent her childhood clinging to a cliff for dear life. It makes no matter, anyway, that they think her cold and her cunt frozen, when Allyria welcomes her back into her arms.

It makes no matter, as long as the one woman who matters knows the truth of Mya Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo can I get those reviews?


	14. Robb Stark x Life ft. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @asexalandor on tumblr: "ROBB X LIFE MEETING JON AT CASTLE BLACK"

“Told you next time you’d be all in black,” Robb says, smiling. Jon’s got a similar look on his face, marred with exasperation.

It’s been years since they saw one another, so when Robb fiddles with the saddle, it’s with a hesitance he hadn’t foreseen. What if Jon was angry with him for giving up the crown, for being unable to find Arya all these years? 

His fears are put to rest when Jon raises a brow and gives a wry smile before pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace and saying, “Well, you don’t expect me to bow, do you Lord Stark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my fanfic, so comment maybe?


	15. Sansa Stark x Tyrion Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @wolfgirl3r on tumblr: "SANSA X TYRION , FIRST KISS PRETTY PLEASE !!!"

Their first kiss–the one Sansa counts, not the one from their farce of a wedding–is in Winterfell. It’s fitting, she thinks sadly, once their lips have touched, that she kiss him here, the place where their paths first crossed.

The place she’s just vowed she’d never leave.

But Tyrion is nothing if not kind to her when she tells him she will never go south with him. That is when she kisses him, for Tyrion is the only man she can count on to be kind when his heart is breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum da da da da, Comment Comment Baby


	16. Theon Greyjoy x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @soapieturner on tumblr: "THEON/SANSA, SNEAKING OUT BEFORE ROBB SEES HIM"

Theon didn’t mean to fall asleep, but between the rain outside and Sansa’s slow breathing against his chest, well…he can’t really be blamed for staying a bit longer, can he? Only now Sansa’s shoving his clothes at him as he crouched outside her window, butt naked, and Theon is well and truly beginning to regret his life choices.

“Sansa,” he hisses in protest, but it’s too late for reason. Theon can hear Robb’s booming voice followed by Sansa’s softer laugh and god he misses the warmth of her body right about now.

It’s only after he’s made a complete fool of himself scaling down the wall that Theon realizes he’s got an audience; Bran, Jon and Arya are standing at the kitchen window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES if ten million comments lit up the world as I fell asleep.
> 
> Yeah, neither would I.


	17. Jon Snow x Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "JON X GENDRY AND AFTER THE WHITE WALKER ATTACK"

Jon is still abed when Gendry comes to him. His shivering has subsided, and he can almost feel his cold skin again, so when Gendry comes Jon at least is glad for that–he doesn’t look helpless, not really, when he shoves himself up into a sitting position. 

“Your Grace,” he says from the door, his eyes dark with something Jon cannot name at first, “you don’t have to sit up, I just–I came to see if you needed anything.” Perhaps it is worry Jon sees, though it’s been so long since someone was worried about  _Jon_  and not the King in the North.

“N-no,” Jon says, fighting to keep his teeth from chattering, “nothing but company, so  _sit down_ , damn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: kudos  
> Me, an intellectual: Comments too


	18. Theon Greyjoy x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @theonbaejoys on tumblr: "SANSA X THEON: ROBERT BARATHEON TELLING SANSA HE'S BETROTHED HER TO THEON, THAT RANDOM ATTENTION-SEEKING WARD"

“Not, not Joffrey, your grace?” Sansa asks, and pretends to not see Theon flinch from the corner of her eye, though when her father’s hand comes down on Sansa’s shoulder she forces herself to calm.  
  
The Iron Islands must be brought back into the fold, King Robert tells them, and better way to heal this wound than with a marriage? Sansa could think of several ways, but bites her lip and remembers her courtesies until she and Theon are dismissed and though she does not expect him to speak, he turns to Sansa hesitantly and says, “I’m sorry…this isn’t what you want, is it?”  
  
Sansa feels awful instantly, awful that she’s shown her displeasure in such a way–so instead of letting him go, she reaches out and lays her fingers on his sleeve. It is the only apology she can give right now before she rushes away in a swirl of skirts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them: Please leave some reviews and comments!  
> ME: P L E A SE L E A V E S O M E R E V I E W S A N D C O M M E N T S *insert spongebob meme*


	19. Jon Snow x Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "JON X GENDRY, RETURNING TO/ARRIVING AT WINTERFELL"

Gendry doesn’t know that he’d like it, living here in this frozen land. But Jon is so clearly at home here, so much happier with wind blowing in his face and snowflakes meeting in his hair. When at last Winterfell comes into view, Gendry watches Jon’s face transform. Gone is the scowl and frown of the stern King in the North. The man who takes his place is smiling, and young, and Gendry finds that though the cold still bothers him, he is happy just to see the pure joy in Jon’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait, first, lemme get a comment!


	20. Sansa Stark x Dickon Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @harritudor on tumblr: "SANSA X DICKON TARLY, COUNTING THE STARS (IF YOU'RE OKAY OF COURSE!! :3)"

Dickon wakes alone, in a haze of confusion–he hasn’t heard Sansa leave the bed, but when his eyes open she is not there besides him. His panic lessens when he glimpses her nightgown through the curtains when a soft summer breeze stirs them.

“I’m looking at the stars,” his wife says when he joins her. Her face is serene in the night, and when he wraps his arms around her he hears her whisper, “Do you think my sister and brothers are looking at these same stars?”

“Undoubtedly,” Dickon says, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “they’re too beautiful tonight for them not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. What, like it's hard?


	21. Theon Greyjoy x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @soapieturner on tumblr: "THEON/SANSA, NEWLY MARRIED AND COMING HOME TO PYKE"

Theon cannot, for the life of him, tell what Sansa is thinking. She’s staring at the sight rising before them, at the island where Theon was born, with a curious look on her face. Theon waits, holding his breath, realizing that it  _matters_ , then– what she thinks of Pyke matters to him.

“What do you think?” he asks, almost afraid to hear the answer…this wasn’t going to be the life she was used to, or even a life she wanted.

But Sansa turns to him, a determined look on her face, and says, in a tone that brokers no arguments, “I will learn to like it, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. Comments are life.
> 
> *hides*


	22. Jon Snow x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "JONSA, ANGST"

Jon sees her from across the room, and his heart aches. His fingers itch to take the wineskin back into his hands, but after his actions the last time he’d allowed himself to get drunk…he cannot, cannot do that to Sansa again, no matter how much he dreams of the silky feel of her hair beneath his fingers and the taste of her mouth beneath his.

When she looks up from her conversation with Meera Reed, she is laughing—until she catches Jon’s eyes burning into hers and the smile drains from her face. There’s heat there, and pain, but Jon cannot hold this contact for long—the only contact he will allow himself, if only for a moment.

 _She is your sister_ , he reminds himself, and his fingers twitch for the wine, as if he could forget her with a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even comment here!


	23. Margaery Tyrell x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @i-was-so-alone-and-i-o-u-so-much on tumblr: "MARGAERY X SANSA!!"

“We’ll be sisters,” Margaery tells Sansa, though her heart may sing another tune, a regretful one. That night, she sends her ladies away, all but Sansa, who she asks to warm her bed.

“I’ll miss you,” Sansa says, in those drowsy moments between sleep and wake, “when I’m away at Highgarden.”

Margaery will miss her too, though she does not dare say so… instead, she waits for Sansa to slip into her dreams before she presses a kiss to her forehead and mumbles against her, “I love you, Sansa.” There is no answer other than Sansa’s soft breaths, but it’s enough for Margaery that she said it at least the once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! at the fanfic


	24. Jon Snow x Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "JONRYA, REUNION"

He’s got his back to her, and is speaking in a low voice with one of his lords. She can’t hear what he’s saying, but it does not matter; he stops speaking when she calls his name hesitantly, the muscles of his shoulders tensing. When he turns, Arya feels a spike of fear–what if he doesn’t recognize her? 

But his mouth drops and then his lips are moving, and though he is too far for her to hear over the howling winds, she can see the word he says–”Arya”.

Before she can think, she’s crossed the icy ground and thrown herself into his arms, her face wet with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment hoe, comment hoe, comes where ever a comment goes.


	25. Tyrion Lannister x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @torlandi on tumblr: "TYRION AND SANSA -FALL. INTERPRET THAT HOW YOU WISH. LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR RESPONSE."

Sansa’s always been the picture of grace, so when she falls in a heap on the furs before the fire, Tyrion is on his feet instantly. His mind was racing—was she hurt, was the babe hurt? But his wife is laughing when he reaches her.

“It kicked,” she tells him, her eyes sparkling, “the babe, it kicked!” And before Tyrion can say anything, she takes his hand and places it on her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't be disappointed with a comment if nobody comments *smart*


	26. Jon Snow x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @manbunjon on tumblr: "JONSA, JOY? :)"

Sansa never took part in the snow fights as the others had, though she regrets it now that her hands are unsteady and unpracticed as she packs the snow into a ball. She’s laughing at the false growl Jon’s let loose, and when he advances, she scrambles towards him, not away. The ball she’s formed in her hands won’t seem to stick together and he is nearly upon her, so when she throws it at him a cloud of white flakes engulfs them both.

Jon is laughing too then, all pretense of annoyance wiped away, and when he pushes Sansa into the mound of snow, she doesn’t even mind, though her dress will later be soaked with snow melt. She does not mind especially when he follows her into the pile and kisses the cold from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One does not simply get a comment


	27. Brandon Stark x Ashara Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @askmamaindia on tumblr: "ASHARA DAYNE/BRANDON STARK , JEALOUS / POSESSIVE HUSBAND ,HARRENHALL ."

“He’s your brother,” Ashara says with a laugh, “of course he would stand up for me when Jon Connington is feeling high and mighty enough to try and insult me.”

Brandon wants to believe that’s all this is, a Stark man defending a woman’s honor. But Ned is so clearly besotted with Brandon’s new wife–can barely say a word to her without blushing. Brandon knows Ned would never do anything, but still…the jealousy had surged up when he saw Ashara and Ned walking into the tent, laughing and open in a way that Ashara never is, not with him.

“You silly man,” Ashara says, as though she can read his mind, “place a bit of trust in your wife and kiss me instead of brooding in that way you Stark men seem to favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment outside, howbowdah? 
> 
> *Hides in shame again*


	28. Tyrion Lannister x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @dk65 on tumblr: "SANSA/TYRION: BABY-SITTING"

Rickon is very lucky Tyrion loves his sister, otherwise he’d be six feet under already. The child is a demon with boundless energy, and Tyrion is really craving a drink right about now. By the time the Starks come back he’s managed to wrestle the beast into bed, only for him to rush to the door at the sound of his family arriving. Tyrion groans, and collapses on the Bugs Bunny bedspread face down.

That’s the position Sansa finds him in, and she’s kind enough to not laugh, just press a kiss to the back of this head and say, “You’re the best boyfriend and I’m totally going to make this up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all FAKE REVIEWS!


	29. Sansa + Jaime friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @sansuhhhsnark on tumblr: "SANSA/JAIME, BECOMING FRIENDS (POST S7?)"

“The smallfolk are terrified of you,” Jaime says, conversationally, “almost as much as they love you.”

Sansa has no idea where he’s heard such a thing–perhaps on the road to Winterfell, where he traveled alone for so long–so she raises a brow and says archly, “Oh, are they?”

He nods, a smile twitching on his lip, “Aye. You’ve acquired quite a reputation, you know–people think you killed Joffrey, your late husband Ramsay eaten by his dogs in the dungeons… _quite_ a reputation, my lady.”

Sansa finds she is smiling absently as she turns back to the ledgers, and that she suddenly does not mind Ser Jaime’s presence in Winterfell quite as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio comments!


	30. Theon Greyjoy x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @argylemonkey on tumblr: "SANSA/THEON "CAN I ASK FOR DIRECTIONS NOW?""

Sansa taps her foot angrily. The guy and his sister are still bickering loudly and she tries to communicate her impatience as politely as she can.

“She needs to go south, you dolt, not north,” the girl says, swatting her brother on the head.

“I’ll just ask someone else…” Sansa tries, edging around them, only for the girl to glare at her and announce that she knows what she’s doing.

When the sister–Asha–stomps off to the car for her map, the brother–Theon–turns to Sansa with an apologetic smile and says, “I’ll buy you coffee for your trouble?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y u no comment tho?


	31. Robb Stark x Daenerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @asexualandor on tumblr: "ROBB X DAENERYS, ARRANGED MARRIAGE"

Robb Stark seems almost frozen to Daenerys, and it is only at their wedding feast that she sees him thaw when sitting next to his sister, a smile upon that somber face. She thinks perhaps she should approach him, dance with him again, but Daenerys turns away and sulks into her wine some more–bitterly thinking that if only her hand hadn’t insisted she marry a Westerosi lord in order to establish peace, if only he hadn’t decided on Robb Stark, a man in the precarious position to agree…

To her surprise, Robb comes back to the table, his smile gone but redness lingering in his cheeks. “My sister points out that I have been remiss, Your Grace,” he says, offering her a hand. “Would you do the honor of granting me a dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What fresh, reviewless hell is this?


	32. Sansa Stark x Margaery Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @klarolineandstydia4eva on tumblr: "SANSAERY, COMFORT?"

Margaery finds Sansa seated on a cushion by the window, and to look at her one would perhaps not know the anguish inside. But the moment Margaery touches Sansa’s shoulder, she hears the stifled sob. 

“Gods,” Sansa cries, burying her head in Margaery’s shoulder, her voice muffled so that the guards outside the door cannot hear, “they killed my brother!”

“I know,” Margaery coos, her voice soft, meant for Sansa’s ears alone, “and we will kill  _them,_ I promise you.” She continues stroking Sansa’s back, waiting for the girl to calm, plotting her revenge the whole while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't choose the comment(less) life. The Comment(less) life chose me.


	33. Tyrion Lannister x Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @bethrosem on tumblr: "FOR THE ASK 5 SENTENCE FIC, CAN I SEND YOU MULTIPLE WORDS? TAKE YOUR PICK! - SANSA/TYRION - KNEEL, HERO, SING :)"

Tyrion’s mother had not lived long enough to sing to him, and gods know that Cersei never had. He can see why it soothes children, though, when his little wife begins singing to him after his scar has begun to pain him once more. She’d told him that her mother sang it to her, and that afterwards, she’d always forget her ills.

It will take a lot more for Tyrion to forget his ills, but the song is short and sweet, a ballad about heroes–the sort he knows Sansa loves to hear. It doesn’t make him forget, but it does help him relax, and when Sansa is done he is at least calmer than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You used to comment on my fanfic...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome below! :)


End file.
